


Feliz Aniversário Samuel

by rowenagirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowenagirl/pseuds/rowenagirl
Summary: É aniversário de Sam Winchester e é o primeiro que ele calmamente pode celebrar e agora com uma companhia que pode surpreendê-lo de forma inusitada.





	Feliz Aniversário Samuel

Já era bastante tarde daquele dia. Era aniversário de Sam, todos haviam saído para beber e comemorar, pela primeira vez em muito tempo tudo estava na maior tranquilidade, os Winchesters novamente acabaram com o apocalipse e por então decidiram se aposentar, oque já era mais que merecido. Todos haviam encontrado suas felicidades, Dean estava feliz com Castiel, seu e para sempre anjo guardião e Sam, bem, Sam encontrou a diversão e adrenalina para todos seus dias. Uma pequena mas nada fácil de encarar ruiva escocesa, aquela que um dia fora inimiga mortal dos Winchesters mas que agora, agora era namorada do maior deles. Acredite, em todos os sentidos, e estava felizmente comemorando o aniversário de Sam com todos, ela era parte da família agora.  
Depois de muitos drinks, conversas, presentes e risadas aleatórias julgaram ser tarde o suficiente para voltar ao Bunker, bem, Dean e Cas pelo menos, Sam passava agora a maior parte do tempo viajando com Rowena e conhecendo lugares históricos, galerias de arte e museus, coisas de nerd como Dean se referia, mas na outra parte ele ficava com ela em seu flat, que por sorte era perto do Bunker.   
Ambos cambaleavam para dentro do quarto, a bebida os consumindo, ou talvez fosse todo aquele sentimento que os rondava, era improvável dizer qual.  
\- Me espere, eu só vou ao banheiro. - Rowena sorriu inocentemente, que se Sam não a conhecesse poderia dizer que realmente era inocente, mas ele não prestou muita atenção enquanto tirava a gravata e seguidamente os sapatos enquanto a observava de canto de olho entrar ao banheiro.  
\- Não demore. - Ele responde fraco logo deitando-se a cama e encarando ao teto mas brevemente tendo sua atenção dirigida a maçaneta da porta do banheiro do quarto de Rowena que calmamente se abria e exibia uma certa ruiva saindo de lá vestida em nada mais nada menos que uma fantasia de bruxa. Era um vestido de renda e seda preto, totalmente justo e com pequenas amarras a sua frente, curto o suficiente para se enxergar a polpa da bunda, e haviam pequenas fivelas presas as longas e finas meias que a ruiva usava. Seus peitos estavam destacados e firmemente empinados, seu cabelo solto e bagunçado se contrastava em vermelhas cachoeiras pela pele pálida e o preto, o resto de batom ainda borado em seus lábios e o rímel espalhado a deixavam apenas mais sexy, ah, e claro, um grande chapéu de bruxa a cabeça.  
Sam ligeiramente piscou algumas vezes para conferir a cena que se passava a sua frente e logo respirou fundo algumas vezes se encostando a cabeceira da cama e a encarando em advertência antes de sorrir malicioso e passar a língua pelos dentes enquanto ele a observava andar rebolando até os pés da cama. Aquela mulher era simplesmente sua loucura, e o volume que se formava dentro de suas calças e os batimentos frenéticos de seu coração diziam por si só.   
Rowena era a mulher perfeita para ele, ela era capaz de cuidar dela mesma e de o proteger também, ela era fria, a maioria do tempo, não confiava e nem sequer ousava em pensar em amor, até um tal alce aparecer em sua vida e a colocar de pernas para o ar. De fato, o início foi bastante difícil, o medo de amar e ser machucada ainda era uma de suas piores feridas, e Sam foi paciêncioso o suficiente para prova-la diariamente o quanto ele a amava e o quanto era grato por todas as vezes que ela os ajudou a impedir o apocalipse e por todas as vezes que esteve lá para o escutar, e graças as suas diversas conversas perceberam que Lucifer já não era mais a única coisa comum entre eles. E Sam era o homem perfeito, ele era um bom homem, de coração gentil, via a pequena luz do bem que cada pessoa tinha, e foi assim que se encontrou na ruiva, era só precisava de alguém que a amasse e estivesse lá por ela. Ele, no fundo, só queria sair dessa vida a qual nunca escolheu, queria alguém para ter uma vida, uma vida normal, e ter um cachorro, e de fato tinham, seu filho Scooby, e se está se perguntando quem deu o nome, se passou pela sua cabeça Dean Winchester você não errou. Eles eram o casal perfeito, assim como o encaixe de seu abraço, projetados um ao outro, agora tudo fazia sentido de por que Sam seria a morte de Rowena, tendo em conta que há um tempo ela desistiu de sua imortalidade para envelhecer ao lado de Sam.   
\- Espero que não esteja cansado de mais para sua esposa. - Rowena rastejava sensualmente pela cama até estar sobre Sam que ainda estava paralisado ao que via. Rowena sempre podia supreender. Ele continua sorrindo malicioso e ofegante.  
\- Nunca para você minha raposinha. Quero dizer bruxinha. - Ele ri enquanto a puxa num movimento para perto e finalmente une seus lábios assim como seus corpos e novamente uma explosão de sentimentos os inunda. Como se fosse a primeira vez que estavam a se tocar, a se beijar, mas era tudo mais intenso, talvez fosse a bebida, ou eles estavam bêbados um do outro.  
\- Feliz... Aniversário... Samuel... - Ela mordiscava seu pescoço em cada pausa e rebolava seu corpo sobre ele e adorava o sentir se contorçer embaixo dela. Ela sabia que o dominava.  
O maior ansioso pelo que os aguardava começou a desfazer as amaras do vestido e o tirava com uma certa furia, logo a deixando apenas de lingerie. Seus peitos o instigavam cada vez mais então ele os acariciava por vezes e os beijava deixando pequenas marcas roxas antes de deixar suas mãos correrem pelas costas macias da ruiva e logo a ajudar a se livrar deles assim os tomando em sua boca, o beijando e chupando, fazendo movimentos circulares com sua língua sobre a parte sensível e sentia-se orgulhoso quando sentia a respiração da bruxa pesar e então ele dava ao outro peito o mesmo tratamento.  
Assim que novamente juntaram-se em um beijo a bruxa o deitou sobre a cama e deixou que suas mãos trabalhassem o tirando de sua camisa social, enquanto ela orgulhosamente se remexia sobre o quadril dele aranhando seu peito algumas vezes, logo tornando a beijar seu peito e sua clavícula enquanto ela arrancava vorazmente seu cinto e o arremessava ao quarto seguido por sua camisa e calças.   
E então ela rastejava mais para baixo, traçando uma linha de beijos por seu corpo chegando até seu seu membro e com sua mão circundando seu eixo, sentindo seu volume e ela sorria maliciosamente sentindo todo aquele volume. Delicadamente mas com uma certa pressa ela tira a cueca dele e logo começa a beijar ao redor dele, raspando sua língua ao redor, o preparando, antes de então o abocanhar, começando com lentos movimentos e ajudando em movimentos vai e vem com a mão. Logo intensifica os movimentos o engolindo por inteiro, ainda ajudava com a mão e por vezes fazia movimentos com a língua em sua parte mais sensível. Continuou os movimentos até perceber der hora de parar e então livrou-se de suas calcinhas antes de voltar até o pescoço de Sam e se encaixar sobre ele começando a cavalgar, rebolando seu quadril em movimentos intesos e bem definidos. Ainda com calma, enquanto ambos acostumavam-se um com o outro, aquela dor prazerosa que logo os fazia querer por mais e mais, p membro grande e pulsante de Sam invadindo o lugar quente e apertado da ruiva, raspando intensamente em suas paredes e atingindo seu ponto, fazendo a ambos gemerem naquela noite só deles e especial ao Sam.  
Permaneceram naquela posição por um tempo até o caçador a pegar no colo e gentilmente a colocar de bruços sobre a cama, colocando o cabelo dela ao lado e beijando suas costas macias a cada vez que ele entrava totalmente nela e ela gemia por seu nome querendo mais e ele atendia, a fazendo colidir com cada estocada, seus corpos pulando e fazendo barulho, ficando suados e cansados, sentindo todo aquele prazer que aos poucos os alcançava e então ela apertava mais ainda, tornando aquilo mais irresistível para ambos, enquanto ele a entocava forte e sem misericordia nenhuma, assim como ela pedia.  
Quando os primeiros raios da manhã começaram a surgir ambos desmancharam-se ao prazer e logo deitaram-se lado a lado recuperando-se dos espamos musculares e de certamente as dores e marcas que ambos teriam no dia seguinte, mas que obviamente valeu a pena por um dos melhores sexos que os dois já tiveram.   
\- Esse foi meu melhor presente se aniversário. - Ele mencinou orgulhoso.  
\- Nada que meu esposo não mereça. - Ela responde sorrindo.  
Ele genuinamente a puxou para perto para que o abraçasse e deitasse em seu peito e então ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça e sussurrou apenas eu te amo apenas o suficiente para ela escutar, por que ele queria gritar ao mundo que a amava, mas o seu mundo estava ali, em seus braços. Ela respondeu no mesmo tom e se aconchegou em seu pescoço o dando um beijo e roçando seus narizes um no outro enquanto trocavam pequenos carinhos até que foi inevitável resistir ao cansaço e assim ambos adormeceram inundados por toda aquela paixão.


End file.
